A Different Kind Of Romance
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Harry find out his "friends" were never actually his friends. SLASH! Rated T! Drarry..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok guys! New fanfiction! This will be a Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter fanfiction. So just a warning: you don't like the thought of Harry makin out with Draco..LEAVE THIS FANFICTION AND NEVA RETURN! O.o im spooky..oh yeah..takes place in fifth year just after Sirius died. Sev will be in this one because he's awesome and there will be Dumbledore and Hermione and Ron bashing! OOC Hermione and Ron**

**OH RIGHT! dont own Harry Potter yadayadayada...u get the point...**

**A Different Kind of Romance**

**Chapter 1**

Draco sighed. It had been 3 days since his aunt Bellatrix had killed Sirius Black, and ever since then, Draco's arch-nemesis had not been in his usual fighting spirit. It was driving him crazy! Everytime he'd tried to start a fight with Harry Potter, the boy had merely responded with a quick, "Stuff it, Malfoy!" before walking moodily away.

Damn his aunt; she'd taken all of his fun away. There was also another thing Draco had been noticing about himself. He was starting to fall madly in love with the wretched boy. The first day he'd come to terms with this he honestly thought someone had slipped a love potion into his drink, but 3 days later, here he was still madly in love with Harry Potter.

He stopped his musings as he heard voices in the corridor.

"Oy, Harry! How can you say that! Dumbledore's the greatest wizard alive!"

Draco snarled. He thought Weasley had to be stupid to think that. He knew the Headmaster liked to use people to his own advantage.

"No, he isn't, Ron. He used me! I'm just a pawn to him!"

Draco's eyebrows rose. Harry was going against the Headmaster. _Never thought I'd live to see this. _Draco thought.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to agree with Ron-"

"FINE GO AHEAD! YOU ONLY HANG OUT WITH ME BECAUSE OF RON! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! NEITHER OF YOU CARE!"

"No, Harry! It's not like that! We-" Hermione tried to explain.

"'Mione, give it a rest. He's figured it out. Might as well stop fooling him," Ron said.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, RON? ARE YOU REALLY MY FRIEND?"

"No, are you kidding me? I was only hanging out with you because you're really popular and because of your money. 'Mione only stayed 'cause of me."

"FINE, BOTH OF YOU DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND ANYMORE! I'M DONE BEING EVERYONE'S PAWN!"

Then Draco felt the air go out of him as Harry ran into him by accident, knocking him to the ground.

Harry looked up to see Hermione and Ron laughing at him.

"You're so clumsy, Potter," Hermione giggled.

Ron just laughed.

"Leave him alone, you bloody gits!" Draco shouted.

"I don't need _you_ defending me, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Ha! You're getting recued by a Slytherin, Potter!" Ron laughed.

"Didn't you say the Hat wanted you to be in Slytherin? You should've been," Hermione said, an evil smile on her face.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT U-"  
>"Mister Potter. May I ask what's going on?"<br>Harry involuntarily shuddered as he turned to face his Potions Master.

_I am so..dead._ he thought.

**A/N: so..what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"Weasley and Granger were bullying him, sir, I tried to defend him," Draco explained.

"Mister Weasley! Miss Granger! Forty points from Gryffindor each! Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, are you allright?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, "Sorry I got like that with you, Ma-Draco. Truce?" he held out his hand.

Draco shook it. "Truce." he replied.

"Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor," Severus said, "Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, detention with me tomorrow at seven sharp in my office." and then, he was gone.

"Thanks alot, Potter! You ruined it for our House! Nothing but a freak," Ron growled.

Draco didn't fail to notice Harry cringe at the word freak.

"Don't call him that!" Draco growled.

"Why?" Hermione asked, "It's the truth!"

"Leave him alone, mudblood! cmon, Harry, I'll get you back to your House," Draco said, attempting to lead the boy away before anything could happen.

"How dare you call me that, Malfoy! Sectumsempra!"

Draco ducked, but instead of hitting him, it hit Harry.

"Shit! Hermione what did you do?" Ron gasped.

"I-I didn't know it was a dark curse!" Hermione sobbed.

"Somebody run and get Professor Snape! Draco said, kneeling down by Harry's side.

Hermione hurried down the corridor to Severus's corridors.

"Professor Snape! I casted Sectumsempra by mistake, and-"

"YOU FOOLISH GIRL! Where?"

"Here!" Hermione ran back down the corridor.

Severus didn't hesitate, "Move, Draco," he said, and quickly begun to mutter the counter curse. "Vulnera Sanentur,"

All was quiet as Severus continued his work. then finally, "Granger, Headmaster's office, now."

Hermione hurried off, tears in her eyes.

**A/N: So! Tell me what you think..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded recently! Been soo busy! anyway 3rd chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry's eyes flickered open. he groaned when he realised where he was.

"Why do I always end up here?" he muttered, looking around the Hospital Wing.

"No idea," Draco's voice replied.

Harry looked up. "Have long have you been sitting there?"  
>"Four days," Draco replied nonchalantly.<p>

"You're kidding me! I was out that long?"

"Yeah, and you're bloody lucky professor Snape came when he did," Draco said.

"Snape saved me?"

"Yeah, why, does it suprise you?"

"I thought he hated me!"  
>"You also thought Weasley and Granger were your real friends. Face it, Potter, you thought wrong."<p>

"How's Hermione anyway? Is she-?"

"Expelled. Left two days ago," Draco replied.

"Oh," Harry said. "thanks by the way. You know, for defending me back there."  
>"Don't mention it," Draco replied.<p>

"Hey Ma-Draco, can we..you know, start over?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

Draco nodded. "It'd be my pleasure," he replied.

They shook hands.

**A/N: I know it's short but that felt like a good place to stop it..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok..so CHAPTER 4! :V this is where it starts getting more romantic..just a little bit though! :)**

**Chapter 4**

Draco looked down at Harry. He'd fallen asleep just ten minutes ago.

"Will he be alright, Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked.

"Yes he'll be just fine if he rests." she frowned suddenly. "Well, wouldn't you know it! The boy's put a glamour on himself! Silly thing to do, really, considering I need it off to be able to put on that healing salve."

Both gasped as soon as the glamour had been removed. "Merlin's Beard! Where the hell did these scars come?" Draco gasped.

"Shh! You'll wake him up!" Madam Pomfrey hissed.

"Hey, do you two mind being a little more quiet? Please?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Po-Harry, where the bloody hell did these scars come from?" Draco asked.

"What scars?" Harry asked, and then looked down at himself and gasped. "WHY DID YOU REMOVE THE GLAMOUR? I-I mean, it's nothing, really! I swear!

"Madam Pomfrey frowned sternly down at him. "Either You tell me willingly, or I'll force Veritaserum down your throat. Which will it be, Mister Potter?"

"I won't tell you unless you swear not to tell Dumbledore or anyone else!"

"I can't promise that," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Then I can't tell you," Harry replied.

"Draco, find Severus and get a vial of Veritaserum from him please," Madam Pomfrey glanced at Draco.

"ALLRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!"

"I thought you'd change your mind, Mister Potter" Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Now, how did you get those scars?"  
>"My uncle," Harry whispered softly.<p>

Draco paled. "Your uncle?"  
>"Yeah, he beats me all the time."<p>

Draco's hands clenched into fists. How dare they hurt Harry?

"What about your aunt?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She starves me and makes me do chores and hits me with a frying pan," Harry looked down guiltily.

Draco's face was turning an angry shade of red.

"Draco, dear, are you allright?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO YOU!" Draco screamed.

"They do it because I'm a wizard," Harry felt tears coming into his eyes, "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm just a freak-"

"HARRY POTTER! DON'T EVER CALL YOURSELF THAT AGAIN!" Draco bellowed.

"Draco-" Madam Pomfrey put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not a freak allright? You're..you're really..oh forget it!" then before he even realised what was happening, he was snogging Harry.

**A?N: HA! CLIFFHANGER BABY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry I haven't been able to write much...I'll probably be able to write twice a week now...anyways...next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

He frantically pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry!" he gasped.

How stupid could he be? And he'd done it in front of Pomfrey too! He hurried out of the Hospital Wing. There was only one person who would understand.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

Severus hear a frantic knock on his door.

"Enter," he said.

His godson hurried in, looking distraught.

"What have you done this time, Draconis Malfoy?" Severus said with an exasperated sigh.

"I snogged Harry Potter right in front of Madam Pomfrey is what I did!"

"You did _what?"_ Severus looked flabbergaastedly at him.

"I snogged Harry-bloody-Potter! Help me Severus! What do I do?"

Severus groaned, rubbing his temples. "Why did you _do_ this? What in the name of Merlin's Beard were you _thinking?"_

__"That's just it! I wasn't thinking! Oh, Sev, please don't tell my father! He'll hate me so much! Please!"

"Why do you always assume I'll go running to your father every time you make a mistake?"

"Mistake? Oh, so snogging Harry Potter is a bad thing is it?"

"If your father finds out, then it _will _be for you!" Severus snarled, "Why don't you use your head and _think_ every once in a while! It wouldn't hurt, you know?"

Draco looked away, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, Sev. You're right, I'm being stupid."

"Why did you do it?" Severus asked.

Draco hesitated. "He..he needed a bit of cheering up."

Severus raised a skeptical eyebrow, but decided not to ask questions.

"You've got to control your emotions, Draco," he sighed.

"I know, Sev, I know."

**A/N: I thought it was a good place to end it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! :V**

**Chapter 6**

Harry sat there long after Draco had gone. And he wondered.

Madam Pomfrey had been kind enough to dismiss the matter, but Harry couldn't help but wonder two things: why had Draco kissed him, and why did he suddenly feel the urge to kiss Draco back?

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

As soon as Harry was out of the Hospital Wing, he went looking for Draco. He caught up with him in the halls.

"Draco, mind if I have a word?" he asked.

Draco looked at him. "'Bout what? There's nothing we need to discuss!"

"Yes there is and you bloody well know it!" Harry growled.

"I know what you wanna say. It's fine really. I completely understand that you hate me."

"Why are you assuming the worst? I haven't even said anything yet!"

"No, but you were going to!" Draco snapped angrily, "Don't think I don't know what you were going to say, Potter! I already know and I don't want to hear it!"

"But I wasn't-"

"Stop it, just STOP IT!" Draco looked down. _I will not cry._ he thought. _He will not see me cry. I will not cry..._

Harry huffed. "I was gonna tell you how confused I was, not that I hated you. Because I don't, Draco! ALLRIGHT? I DON'T! BUT IF YOU WANNA KEEP PUSHING ME AWAY AND ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE GIT, THAT'S JUST FINE! COME BACK AND TALK TO ME WHEN YOU'RE DONE BEING A PRICK!" and then, Harry was gone.

Draco sobbed. Why didn't anyone understand him? Before he knew it, he found himself outside Severus's rooms.

"Sev?" he called, walking in.

"What's happened to you this time? Hmm? Is it your father?"

"No, it's Harry. He-he called me a prick and left!"

"Wait, what?" Sev looked at him.

Draco explained about the argument they had in the hallway. When he'd finished, Severus sighed.

"Much as I hate to admit it, Mister Potter is quite correct. You never listen, Draco. You simply assume."

"I suppose I get that from my father," Draco said quietly.

"Oh yes, your father. It always goes back to him doesn't it? By the way, any news?"

"No," Draco lied.

"I know you're lying, Draco. Tell me," Severus said.

"No."

"Draco-"  
>"I said no!"<p>

"Draconis Malfoy!"

"ALLRIGHT FINE! This summer I'm becoming a Death Eater! There! Happy?"

Severus's face paled. "You're becoming a Death Eater? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because I knew you'd go mad about it allright?"

"Draconis Malfoy! My job is to watch over you and make sure you're safe! How am I supposed to do that when you're not telling me what goes on in your life?"

"I'M SORRY ALLRIGHT? STOP BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING!" Draco screamed, and then, tears in his eyes, he ran out slamming the dungeon door behind him.

"Perhaps I was a bit too hard on him," Severus sighed, and went back to grading papers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: the scariest thing happened to me..I got no reviews on the last chapter? ISN'T THAT TERRIFYING?**

**Chapter 7**

Harry didn't feel like going back to the Common Room, so he wondered around the halls for a while. It wasn't thirty minutes later that he found himself in front of the Slytherin Common Room. He stood there a while, wondering how he could've possibly ended up here. Just then, Draco Malfoy came hurrying down the hall. He took one look at Harry and started to turn the other way, but-

"Draco, wait!" Harry said, hurrying to catch up with him.

"What do you want?" Draco sobbed.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, and-wait, why are you crying?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco snapped.

"Remind me again why you're so bloody confusing," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

Draco smiled, moving a hand to wipe away the tears in his eyes.

"Wait, let me get that," Harry reached a hand up and tenderly brushed the tears away before leaning in to kiss Draco.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Do you want people to see us?" Draco gasped, pushing away quickly.

"Yeah, sorry. You're probably right. It would just give Ron and Hermione another reason to hate me."

"Meet me in the Prefects bathroom tonight at eleven," Draco said with a smirk.

"Should I bring the whips and chains, or will you be in charge of that?" Harry gave his own little smirk.

"To be quite honest, I don't think we'll be needing them."

**A/N: I'd love a few reviews...but ya know..that's just me..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: YAY! ANOTHA CHAPTER! :V**

**Chapter 8**

"Oy! Harry! Wake up! The train's gonna leave in 15 minutes!"

Harry jolted awake. For a few seconds he couldn't remember where he was, but then it came back to him. He and Draco Malfoy had sex in the Prefects bathroom, and then they'd taken it to the Room of Requirement.

"Shit," he growled, hopping off the romantic king-sized bed the room had provided for them.

"It's allright, here. Accio, Harry Potter's trunk! You better have everything in there," Draco looked over to him.

"All except my broom," Harry replied.

"Accio, Harry Potter's broom! There, that oughta do it."  
>They waited a few minutes, and then Harry's broom and trunk came flying at him.<p>

"You said 15 minutes?" Harry asked.

"Well, probably about 10 now since you decided to be lazy," Draco was already dressed. "How do I look?"

"You look great," Harry said.

"My hair isn't sticking up?" Draco asked, "If it is, father won't be pleased."  
>"He never is," Harry sighed, "and it's sticking up just a bit in the middle."<p>

Draco quickly cast a beauty charm. "We can't be seen together, allright? No one can know I'm socializing with you, now you go first, I'll wait til you're gone before I leave," he said.

Harry nodded, and stepped into the corridor.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

_King's Cross Station_

"Well, boy?" Vernon Dursley growled as Harry stepped off the train.

"Umm, hi, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.

"Get in the car, freak!" Petunia hissed.

Dudley snorted.

Vernon glared.

Harry got in the car.

He knew it was going to be an awfully long summer, but at least he'd have Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: CRAZY weekend! sorry i haven't updated! well here's your chapter! lol**

**Chapter 9**

"BOY! GET OUT HERE AND START FIXING LUNCH!" Vernon Dursley bellowed.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Harry exclaimed, and rushed into the kitchen. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Anything, boy! As long as it's done in the next three minutes. And if it's not, you'll be locked in the cupboard with no meals for a week!" Vernon snarled.

Harry quickly pulled out bread, ham, turkey, and cheese. The only thing he'd be able to fix in three minutes was a sandwich. He just hoped his uncle was pleased with it.

"Here, Uncle Vernon," he panted, holding the plate out to his uncle.

"Is that a ham and cheese sandwich, boy?" Vernon asked in a dangerously angry voice.

"You said you would be fine with anything, Uncle Vernon," Harry said shakily.

Vernon stood up so abruptly that he knocked over his chair. "I WANTED REAL FOOD, BOY! WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?"

"B-but Uncle Vernon, I can't make anything in three minutes!" Harry pleaded as his uncle stepped closer and closer.

"WELL THEN! I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO GO IN YOUR CU-AAAAAAH!" Uncle Vernon screamed and ducked as a large, rather stern and pompous looking owl came flying through the window. It landed on the counter and stuck its leg out, gazing up unblinkingly at Harry.

"BLASTED THINGS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THESE BLOODY BIRDS IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon screamed.

Harry hurriedly grabbed the letter before his uncle could see the name of the sender.

_I wish the owls didn't come at the worst times. _Harry thought to himself.

"WHO'S SENDING YOU THESE BLOODY LETTERS! GIVE ME THAT LETTER!" Vernon made a grab for the letter.

"No! Stop! They're from nobody! It's nothing! NO!" he screamed as Vernon tore the letter out of his hands, ripped open the envelope, and began to read aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

_So, I wrote to Madam Pomfrey, and she says Dumbledore doesn't believe a word of it, which i think is a load of rubbish! Just because he didn't see the scars doesn't mean they're not there! Anyway, I know it may take you a while to write back, but I'll be waiting. I love you so much, and I hope you're doing well. Let me know if you're not._

_Your one true love,_

_Draco M._

"Great, boy! Now, I not only have a freaky nephew, BUT IT ALSO TURNS OUT I HAVE A FREAKY _GAY_ NEPHEW!"

"I-I'm sorry, uncle, please don't hurt me, please-"

His sentence was cut short when a fist connected with his face. He screamed in pain.

Vernon kept hitting him, and he evantually stopped screaming. It hurt too much.

**DMHPODMHPDMHPDMHP**

Draco waited.

And he waited.

And he waited some more.

It had been eight days, and his owl had yet to return. He was starting to get a bit worried that something had happened. Just then, he smilled as he saw a black owl flying towards him.

"Hi, Midnight! I was getting worried-" he was cut short when the bird pecked at him and hooted loudly, holding out its leg.

"What's happened? Is he allright?" Draco asked, untying the small scrap of paper quickly.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry I kept you waiting longer than usual. My uncle...well, he found out we were writing and now I'm locked in the cupboard writing this to you on a spare bit of parchment I found lying around. I think your owl's still hanging around, so as soon as I get a chance I'll send this off with him. I really miss you, and I love you so much._

_Love, _

_Harry P. _

Draco felt guilty. Harry's uncle had found out?

Quickly he grabbed a peice of parchment and his quill and began to write.

_Harry, _

_My love, I'm so sorry I got you in trouble with your uncle! Are you alright? Are you still in the cupboard? Please respond to this within the next week, or I will get on my broomstick and fly down there and see for myself whether you're alright or not! _

_I love you,_

_Draco M._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: yes i know i suck because I haven't been writing but ITS NOT MY FAULT! i got grounded.. :'( ...next chapter...**

**Chapter 10**

Harry shuddered. He'd taken alot of risks sending the last letter to Draco; he just hoped Draco had enough sense to not write back. He'd been let out of the cupboard, but his uncle was still extremely angry with him. Now he was not allowed to eat. He sighed and then gasped when he saw Draco's owl fly through the open window. Midnight hooted affectionately but Harry made a shushing sound.

"You want me locked up in that cupboard again?" he hissed, untying the letter and reading it.

Harry sighed. He wondered if he could risk sneaking downstairs to get a quill and parchment (Uncle Vernon had taken all his writing supplies away three days before), but decided against it.

"I can't write back. I haven't got a quill," Harry explained to the owl.

Midnight's eyes narrowed, and he sat there staring at Harry.

"You're not leaving without a letter, huh?" Harry smiled.

Midnight hooted.

"Well, I haven't got ink, parchment, or a quill. I'll sneak some into my room later tonight when the Dursleys are asleep. I just hope Uncle Vernon doesn't catch me."

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

Draco paced around his room for the first two days. The third day he was initiated into Voldemort's circle of Death Eaters, but he couldn't tell Harry that.

_He'd hate me. _Draco thought to himself.

It was only five days before his owl returned. Draco ripped open the envelope and began to read.

_Draco,_

_I'm fine. Uncle Vernon's still really pissed off at me, but that's not gonna stop me from writing to you._

_I read in the Daily Prophet that Voldemort intiated another Death Eater. They're not giving out names though. Bit stupid really._

_Anyway, I love you so much and I hope you're having a good summer._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Draco sighed. How was he going to keep this from Harry? Suddenly, he wanted to speak with his godfather. He grabbed a peice of parchment. Headed it _Dear Severus, _and began to write.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: IM SORRY! I know I know yall hate me cuz I stopped writing...O.o sowwy...O.o...**

**Chapter 11**

The next week, around Wednesday or so, Harry's scar began to ache.

_"Draconis Malfoy, so nice of you to join us, please have a seat next to me," Lord Voldemort hissed quietly._

_"Yes, My Lord," Draco replied._

_"So, Draco, how's your summer been? Tell me everything."_

_"It's been allright," Draco replied uneasily._

_"And tell me, Draco, has anything interesting been going on for you this summer?"_

_"No, My Lord," he replied._

_Voldemort's hand reached out to touch Draco's cheek, and he suddered._

_"If I find out you're lying to me, Draco, I won't hesitate to kill you. You know that right?"  
>"Yes, My Lord," Draco's voice was little more than a whisper.<em>

_"Good. You know what you must do."_

Harry opened his eyes. He was shaking all over. Draco was a Death Eater? Harry pulled out a peice of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink he'd managed to sneak from Uncle Vernon and began writing.

_Draco,_

_You're a Death Eater? How? Why? I thought you and I had something special! Why did you become a Death Eater? I love you so much and I promise if you just start telling me I'll try not to be angry. I just want to know why!_

_Harry_

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

Draco guiltily read through the letter and quickly began to write a response.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I was afraid you'd react this way and you'd hate me forever. It was my father. He handed me over to Voldemort, and if I'd refused Voldemort would've killed me or worse! I love you so much. I just hope you love me back and know that I'd never betray you._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Teardrops were falling onto the parchment now. What if Harry hated him forever? Sobbing quietly, he handed the note over to Midnight.

"Take it to him and make sure he reads it and knows that I'd never hurt him like he thinks I have, please!" he said to the owl.

Then he was alone in his room.


	12. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
